Hi, I'm Nora
by The-Littlest-Diamond-Pink
Summary: Rose gave up her form to give birth to Twins Nora and Steven. Now both children are going on adventures as part of the Crystal Gems. But things aren't so simple with mystery surrounding the Gems and trying to be regular kids. OCTwin Nora (Passing the time till the new episode comes out enjoy)
1. A pair of gems

If Greg was honest he had no clue what he was doing. So it was a relief that Vidalia was helping him out.

After a nice long drive the twins had finally settled down for a nap.

Nora really had a pair of lungs on her. Greg couldn't help, but think. Looking at the little girl with a head full of pink hair that stuck up in every direction. Steven on the other hand had tight curls of black hair. There cotton candy pink baby fuzz had finally thickened and darkened.

Their hair was the easiest way to tell them apart now, since their faces were still the wrinkly newborn stage.

The other way was the gem that was on their stomach. Steven had the protruding little dome gem replacing a belly button that was so similar to Rose.

On the other hand Nora's gem seemed almost flat, but had a slight inward curve to it.

It was amazing watching them grow each day it help sooth over the ache that losing Rose had left behind.

Greg did his best lifting the twins out of the van without waking them. First shifting Steven in one arm and Nora in the other. A small huff escaped the babies as they were shifted around. He was able to settle them in the house to sleep.

If Greg had timed it right he had about three hours before it was feeding time. So came the debate of food or sleep as he was given this small break. He found himself shoving what he could in his mouth before crashing on the couch.

Like clockwork he was woken by two hungry crys. Stumbling over to prepare the bottles Greg with more grace than his first try of feeding. He balanced both babies as they greedily chugged their milk.

Two pairs of pink eyes stared at him the pupils not the typical round. Being a new parent Greg worried neither Rose or he had pink eyes. He wanted to ask the Gems, but he hadn't seen them since Rose gave up her form. And without her he doubted they would want to see him.

…

Luckily for Greg their eyes would darken completely leaving no trace of pink. And a month after the Gems did visit them and kidnapped both children.

It became a rocky road to mend between them. Each of them feeling the loss of Rose.

But as the twins grew they easily filled Greg's life with joy.

…

AN: so this is short, but if I didn't put it up it would of just stayed on my docs.

Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Without a Rose

Time seemed to slow and to fast all at once. The days without Rose stretched out, an empty space of confusion.

Garnet had led them as best as she could, but she would find herself turning to an empty space for feedback.

It was worst for Amethyst and Pearl though.

Pearl would switch between three states: crying, arguing, and silence. All that Garnet could do was be there when she finally decided to come around. And even then her support would only help so much. Pearl needed to overcome this in her own time and by her own means.

Garnet would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel helpless to her friend's pain. But it was the best course of action she could see, when she looked at all possible futures.

When it came to Amethyst something clenched painfully in Garnet.

Amethyst had increased in hostility picking fights with Pearl. But the first fight after Rose was gone was the worst. Garnet could remember how Amethyst and Pearl had started arguing.

And like always it play out like the millions of times it had gone before. When Amethyst thought Pearl was completely wrong, right before she bolted to the door. Yells of "Rose!" echoing through the cave, But unlike those times Rose wasn't here. The door to her room wouldn't open this time, Amethyst couldn't cling to her skirt and tell her how unfair Pearl was. Pearl couldn't go over and explain what was wrong on her end. Garnet wouldn't be able to give her own accounts of what happened.

There would be no more gentle smiles from Rose as she combed her fingers through Amethyst's hair. They no longer had Rose to help them through these little fights or keep the peace.

So when Amethyst realize this, staring up at the pink gem on the door that wouldn't be lighting up. Both Garnet and Pearl watched as her shoulders dropped and a few seconds later a sob broke out.

The fight was easily forgotten as they huddled around the smaller gem.


End file.
